1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a reverser for a feeder house of a harvesting apparatus. The apparatus is particularly well adapted for use in combines for small grain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, agricultural combines are provided with an outwardly extending feeder house for directing harvested crop from a harvesting platform into the combine. In difficult crop conditions, it is possible to plug the feeder house by the harvested grain. As such, some assembly is needed to free the plug such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,837, and 4,663,919, both assigned to the assignee of the present application.